Ceremonies associated with death have constituted some of the most important rituals in human existence. While many various traditions, observations, and methods of interment exist around the world, perhaps one of the most popular is the use of coffins and similar interment vessels utilized to contain and protect the bodies of the deceased. Such coffins are commonly associated with burial rituals such as placement under coffins, in graveyards or other burial sites, and the like.
While such burial vessels are of significant cultural and spiritual significance, many practical problems result from their use. One (1) of the most prominent growing issues with such devices is that of their size and shape. It is considered important that such sites remain sacred and undisturbed for an indefinite period of time. However, the placement of large or bulky interment vessels accelerates the pace at which burial sites are filled up. Due to the finite nature of space on earth, this problem becomes more and more significant as time goes on. Furthermore, such vessels are inconvenient or undesirable with regards to transportation, cost associated with expensive burial space, cost associated with materials of the vessel itself, and the like. While alternate methods of corporal preservation, such as cremation, have become popular alternatives to mitigate these types of problems, many persons consider coffin-type vessels to be an important symbolic or spiritual aspect of an interment ceremony.
Various attempts have been made to provide interment vessels such as coffins. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,756; U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,309; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,281.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a coffin exist, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. D 420,193 and D 551,425. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Traditionally, many such coffins take the form of large, generally rectangular shapes which are large and difficult to maneuver. Also, many such traditional coffins are heavy which aggravates these types of difficulties. Furthermore, many such vessels are cost prohibitive due to their size, materials, construction, or ornamentation. In addition, many such devices are of a construction which makes them difficult to use, position, or configure in a desired manner. Accordingly, there exists a need for a burial coffin without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.